Unexpected Events, Go Indra!
Chapter 1 The game had ended. The Kyoto City Warriors had swept the opposing team in just four games. The home crowd had been screaming with excitement, their team did wonderfully in the final game obtaining the victory. Indra stood there, face drenched with sweat from that last quarter. He played his hardest out there, not giving up even when the team found themselves against all the other odds. His entire team that hadn't been on the court before all ran to the court celebrating. This was history. The Kyoto City Warriors hadn't made it to the playoffs in more than three decades, let alone make it past the first round. ''"We did it."'' Indra thought to himself as he made his way towards the sidelines. Sitting in the chair that had the same number as his jersey, he reached for the towel behind it. Reaching down next to the chair he picked up a water bottle and instantly began to squeeze the water into his mouth. Placing the water bottle back down, Indra bent all the way to floor as though he had been looking for something. He looked to the opposite side of the chair, then behind it. He couldn't find what he had been looking for. ''"Where the hell did it go. I know I had my bracelet on."'' "Indra!" Tsubaki shouted rushing to Indra's side with [[Ayame Nishiyama|Ayame]] standing right next to her. "Great game Indra. You played well." While listening to Tsubaki congratulate him, he couln't help but to think about his list accessory. ''"What da' hell, yo. I swear I had it here."'' Indra finally stood to his feet facing Tsubaki placing his hand on the back of his head. "Thanks Tsubaki, I really appreciate it. Though, things will only get tougher from here on out." While speaking to Tsubaki he continued looking around. The game was wild. Tamara could hear the cheering from almost across the building as she sat in the eating area enjoying a nice tuna fish sandwich. She wasn't one to watch sports, unless it involved fencing or some other form of swordsmanship. Some called her a nerd or perhaps she was a history buff. Either way, she wielded a shinai and an epee with unforeseen brilliance. Tamara scarfed down her sandwich and tossed the garbage, finishing her apple juice as she burst through the doors. The stadium was silent. After the game came the after party and constant celebrations. Deep within her, Tamara detested being surrounded by too many people. She enjoyed simple relationships with fewer people opposed to large crowds. The silence was pleasing though. She felt...at peace as she looked through the sunny window out onto the city and sighed...now of all times. Indra partied within the arena to his hearts content. His team mates chanted his name as he danced to the tunes being played within the place. "Indra! Indra! Indra!" They shouted, as the young guard synced with the tone of the song. Indra reached for the ball on the court and began to dribble it. With his left hand, he pushed off against the ball, while barely jumping from the ground. The ball reached the rim, and fell throughout gracefully. ''"Shit, ma' gonna be pissed."'' Despite appearing happy to everyone else, he was extremely nervous. It was to the point where he wanted to hurl. A light caught the excorcist's eye from across the room. She went to the chili cheese hot dog stand and picked up a silver bracelet. A beautifully crafted gem that seemed out of this world. After checking the empty eating area, Tamara placed it into her pocket - surely no one would miss it! Crash! It made the foxy woman jump. A loud bang that sounded almost too powerful to be human. After another crash, a wave of energy knocked Tamara back onto her feet. Why now of all times? A demon with the audacity to attack such a heavily populated area! She had to do something but couldn't risk discovery. "Fucking shit." She spat. Tamara ran towards the source of the horrific energy, with two brown fox ears popping out of her head. "Please don't attack that party. Please don't attack that party! I can't fight with all these innocent people here. They'll only get in my way!" As the time and partying passed, Indra slowly began to forget about the matter at hand. He continued shooting the ball and played around with his teammates and the audience. Indra shot jumpers back to back, each landing flawlessly through the rim. With each shot he shot, some of his teammates stood under the rim grabbing his rebounds then throwing the ball right back at him so that he could continue shooting. He played around with a couple of the younger kids whom considered themselves to be fans. Indra's coach stood under the rim. He grabbed a ball and threw it at Indra with amazing force. The young athlete already knew what this meant; coach wanted to see his best move. After catching the ball Indra gave off a jab step, quickly dribbling the ball with his left hand, he hopped back on his right foot and fired the ball at the goal. Just before it reached the rim a loud crash screaming over the arena. It was like two eighteen wheeler trucks crash into each other at full speed. Moments later, to the naked eye, a crater would form within the hardwood court floor. "Indra!" Tsubaki shouted running towards where Indra stood. "What was that just now, Ayame?!" Looking to her side, Ayame had disappeared possibly escaping with the during the time of the collision. "Don't move, Tsubaki! Stay right there! Ayame ran off, she's fine." Indra screamed across the floor to Tsubaki, while he held his arms out in front of this standing behind him. ---- Ayame ran through the arena, quickly making her way towards the exit. But this wasn't an exit to leave the building. It instead took her to the mall hallways outside of the gymnasium. She quickly ran into a restroom locking herself witin one of the stalls. She threw her jean jacket off, and slung it over the wall of the stall. "That isn't a normal Hollow. I couldn't take on this form while all the others were around. But the restroom? Arrr!!" She growled angered by the position she was in. "That's a typical hero move!" She shouted banging her head up against the stall. "Regardless, the damage is done." Reaching to her chest she grabbed onto the medallion around her neck, and a green light covered both her body and the stall she stood in. "Alllllllllllright!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted. ---- "What the hell was that?!" A man shouted, referring to the crashing of the ceiling. "Something came crashing through the roof, but nothing is in here." A woman shouted. ''"What? So they can't see it? I ain't delusional, right? Somethins' clearly right there."'' Indra thought to himself, trying to analyze the situation. "Everyone, leave now!" With his simple statement everyone that stood behind him scurried off out the emergency door. In seconds the court was empty and only Indra stood there. "Tsubaki, can you see that thing?" "No! Well I mean, I can see like some sort of aura or something, but there's nothing solid there." She answered back. To her it was just an aura, but Indra could see it vividly. The majority if it's body was white, but around it's upper chest was covered in purple. It's face seemed to be covered by a mask, but Indra wasn't too sure. "Indra, is everything okay? What is it?" Indra threw his hand up, "Don't just stand there stupid, run!" "I won't leave you behind." "I ain't got time for this typical T.V bullshit, Tsubaki! I said, RUN!!!" This time is wasn't just a simple shout, more like a demonic roar directing the girl to exit the premises... and that she did. ''"It didn't chase anyone, so that must mean..."'' The brown skinned young man shot off towards the opposite direction of where everyone else fled and sure enough the being followed right behind him. ''"So I am his target. So I really should've thought about finding my bracelet, maybe it really is good luck."'' Soon Indra finally reached outside and everyone had evacuated the area swiftly. "Who are you?" In response, the being let out a roar. With it's handheld up high it dashed at Indra. Jumping out of the way, Indra easily dodge his attack. The being held its head to the right. Possibly showing that it was surprised the boy had dodged his attack. "So it seems you can see this demon!" Tamara's heel slammed against the demon's head, cracking the ground underneath where he stood, with her inhuman strength. It was a powerful kick that only another demon could wield. She flipped backwards, standing between Indra and their ugly friend. She looked rather weird - a slim figure standing confidently between a baboonish monster and a boy. What could she do? She lacked both muscle and some weird shounen energy field that seemed to grow with her shouts. Yet her visage was one of a warrior who knew neither fear nor defeat. "I'd leave if you don't possess any special powers. You'll only get in my way. Can't have you getting hurt kid." Two tails emerged from her lower back. Yellowish appendages covered in flame-like flur which glowed brightly in the sun. Her face scrunched into a demonic smile. "Come demon, lets see you stand against the Fox Flame Exorcist!" The two demons began their clash with powerful strikes. She weaved through its onslaught, easily maneuvering between its sluggish strikes. And of course, Tamara's posture was one of enjoyment. ''Why do I enjoy this so much...'' Chapter 2 "Tamara? What the hell, yo?" Indra asked, amazed at Tamara's transformation. "Did I miss something durin' my game? Th' hell'd you start growing tails, Tamara?" Tamara wasn't too worried about Indra right now, as it seemed as though she'd been having her own kind of fun. He began looking around aimlessly trying to find something. Locking his eyes onto a fallen tree branch he dashed towards its location. He quickly lifted it, ran back over to where the white demon stood, leaped into the air, and swung the branch with all of his might at the back of the being's head. "Arg!" He shouted smashing the branch against the skull of the being barely even causing him to flinch. With swift movements the being spun holding it's arm out at Tamara launching her a great distance. Before completing his spin, he left his hand out grabbing Indra by his face with the palm of it's hands. Proceeding to lift Indra high into the air, the being slammed Indra into the ground, literally breaking through the concrete. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" He let off a shockwave which was strong enough to push back everything within it's vicinity. Trees found themselves unrooted and thrown a great distance. "It seems like you could use help." A figure stated, crouched down with a blade hugged between his arms dressed in black clothes, and a white haori was over it. The figures scarred face looked at the boy nesting in the concrete. Why he was here was strange circumstances, but alas, a Captain of the Gotei 13 was in the world of the living. It was the 13th Captain, [[Kamui]]. Letting out a sigh, Kamui waited for the boy's reaction. Indra laid flat out on his back, his body framed into the concrete he was slammed into. He looked to his right and couldn't see Tamara anywhere in the distance. He looked to his left and there stood Tsubaki, his face and clothing were covered in the blood he spat up from being smashed into the ground. ''"It seems like you could use help."'' The voice rang in his head as he could not make way of the voice belonged to. The being roared yet again, but this time it's attention was turned towards the new person who'd made their acquaintance. Standing up straight and firm the being held his hand up high aiming it at haori wearing man. It's palm became filled with energy and within the matter of seconds that energy was shot off at the man. If he remained at his current location he risked being turned into oblivion. "''I could use some help... What was that blast of energy just now.''" Indra whispered trying to get his words out, but falling short due to the damage done to his wind pipe. "''Get out of here stupid...''" By this time Tsubaki had reached his side and began to lift him from the ground. "We have to grab Tamara and get out of here, Indra." Tsubaki's voice bore the tone of panic. She threw Indra's arm over her shoulders and tried quickly to exit from the scene. "You've gotta get somewhere safe, Indra look at your wounds." Pull his arm from around her shoulders Indra struggled to stand on his own, and before long would fall right back down to his knees. Tsubaki reached at him but he moved her hand away. "I can't leave this guy here. Especially when he think's modern day Japanese swordsmanship will work on an Alien." Indra dashed off at the being yet again, no plan only his instinct. "Aye! You want me right? Come on over here!" The being completely turned it's attention from the man it fired it's blast at back towards Indra. The ''alien'' ran at Indra with unimaginable speed. It's hand was pulled back for an attack just like the one it had hit Tamara with before, and Indra had little to no time to react. "You piece of shit, that hurt like fucking hell!" The demonic roar of an angered fox yokai shook the sky. Tamara left destruction in the path of her rampage back into the fight, suddenly appearing before Indra. She caught the monster's massive fist with both her claws, digging deep into its skin, and pushed back with her own inhuman power. The two demons entered a clash of force with Tamara sliding backwards. "Indra, you idiot, don't worry about me. I can handle this - your kind aren't meant to deal with this sort of thing." The anger she felt for being bitch-smacked out of the battle had caught her attention. So much so, she hadn't noticed the floating wannabe swordsman. But upon closer inspection, his aura was one of warmth. Or perhaps she could say something was ''familiar'' about him...almost as if she had known him her entire life. "Kamui?!" She thought. ''"Who the fuck is that?!'' His presence felt nostalgic. Almost as if two friends of war were reuniting after years of separation. Regardless, Tamara trusted this mysterious stranger more than the others...but this puzzling sensation terrified her more than the demon before her. For this could all be a ploy to lower her defenses. "I don't care who he is." Tamara roared. Her spiritual power exploded outwardly, engulfing her in an aura impossible for a mere human to achieve. Blue fire erupted around her person and engulfed the hollow. A flame of a seemingly magical source but incredibly hot to those around her. "Run Indra or I'm going to burn you to a crisp!" The flames snaked around the hollows arm and seemingly grew as the seconds passed. The beasts' entire body erupted in flames, yet he remained unmoved. His heavy breathing began to pick up again as he locked his sight solely on Tamara for the time being. Most beings being burned would cry out in agony. This was not the case for him. He showed no effect at all. He was mindless. His body blurred as he then appeared directly in front of Tamara. Holding out his palm, he grabbed the girls entire face and began running up the street with it, griping it so tight that his claws began to dig into her. Letting her go, she went flying a great distance before finally lying out in the street. Kamui looked around himself. Something nearby was familiar. It was the energy of his closest friend and comrade, Yasuke. However, Kamui knew the man was no where near by, and kept scanning to see what the issue was. Looking at the girl fighting the demon. ''It's coming from her, but why?'' thought Kamui as he looked at the beast before him. "Humanoid, looks much like a Vasto Lorde. Seems to be the Hollow that Yoshida wanted." Kamui drew his blade from his waste. ''I'm not sure how powerful it is, I should try to weaken it first before capturing it for her experiments again.'' Kamui swung the blade, and particles of ash began to flow from the sword as it began to glow red. "Ravage the earth, Taiyōsan!" Kamui began to run towards the Hollow, and the ash gathered around him in a cloud. "Bakuranzai!" roared Kamui, and the cloud of ash began to slam together to form electricity. In an instant, a bolt of lighting burst from the cloud. It raced forth to slam into the Hollow. Indra locked his sights on the man made cloud witnessing the bolt of lightning crash down directly at the being. "I should leave?" He asked Tamara who clearly was out of her league as well. In an instant the ground where the being stood grinned together and broke apart. Debris kicked into the air covering the being from clear eye's view. ''"The power coming from the man dressed in the kimono and this monster is overwhelming."'' A loud thump in the distance could be heard. As though something had been dropped. When Indra turned his head he found Tsubaki laid flat out on the ground. "What tha' fuck! TSUBAKI!" Without wasting anymore time the ebony young man ran over to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, Tamara, we gotta go!" The debris slowly cleared and the mysterious figurine slowly stood back to its feet. It's face, which at the point was evident to being covered in a mask, was cracked. It's body was badly damaged, yet it stood as though Kamui's attack was nothing but a bug bite. ---- Standing atop the room of the stadium was someone dressed in silver armor; a knight. Their face was hidden by the helmet they working, masking their identity from those that may have been around. "Tch, looks like help has already arrived. Got dammit I never get to have any fun these days." ---- Holding it's hand out yet again, it fired another blast of energy at Kamui. This blast was different. When it was fired off it expended out in width. It began to breathe heavily. Even panting in some instances. Quickly it took off in the same direction Indra had been headed, but because it's speed far outmatched Indra's it was able to get ahead of him. ''"Wait, that son of a bitch is headin' towards Tsubaki!"'' Indra threw his hand out completely blind to the fact that he was no where near it. "Don't touch her!!!!!!!" Kamui saw the monster still standing. "It's at least a Vasto Lorde, should have known a single Shikai attack wasn't gonna do you in." Kamui stood still as he thought. "A Vasto Lorde is thought to be above a Captain in power, and Yoshida says it may be even stronger. Damn I wish I could use my Bankai, but it isn't safe here. Alright, you beast, let's see what you can do." ''Flashback'' "Kamui, as collateral for our last encounter, I need you to do me a favor. The Hollowfication process or anything like it, has been deemed illegal by Central 46. Which means, if they find out I made you a Hollow, I'll either be executed or sent to Muken." Kushina placed her finger on her lip as her glasses slowly slide down her face stopping at the end of her nose. "A woman like me would never survive in a place like Muken. You have too much against me, I feel like we should even the score." "Whatever Kushina, what is it?" "Oh? You've never been so cooperative before. I'll cut right to the chase then." Kushina pushed her glasses back up to her eyes. A young man dressed in a white lab coat and glasses appeared behind her holding a blade. "I need you, to cut down a worthy human with this blade..." ''Flashback End'' ''"Shit I won't be able to stop this blast and save that girl."'' Kamui looked at the blade given to him by Captain Yoshida. ''I was to give this to a worthy human...'' Kamui looked up at the good who was in the ground. Seeing his attempt to help him and his worry for others in his face, Kamui called out to him. Kamui pulled the blade from it's sheathe but it didn't take the appearance of a normal blade. The blade looked like light or energy of some sort. He didn't have time to focus on the blade's appearance. Dropping the sheathe to the ground Kamui held the blade in his palm and launched it in a way so that it would stab straight into Indra. "Kid, catch this!" Kamui used his Captain-class sword to prepare for the incoming Cero. Beginning to form his own, or at least, a copy of it in his kidō spell Kūsen, Kamui fired it forth to enter a beam struggle with the Hollow. At this, Kamui took the struggle to use his shunpo to move to the right and speed towards the Hollow. Doing this, he slashed the searing sword across the Hollow's chest, using his sudden appearance to shock it. "I don't have time to be tryna' catch anything! I gotta save Tsu-" Indra's words were stopped as well as his movements. He looked down, and his heart was pierced by the blade that was thrown by Kamui. He dropped to his knees, then his body fully collapsed. ---- "What tha' fuck was that?! He just stabbed him!" ---- [[Category:EmperorSigma]] Chapter 3 The being now stood over Tsubaki, and at this point she'd finally regained consciousness but had no control over her body. It looked her down, and it's golden eyes locked onto Tsubaki's. There was a short moment of silence. It lifted it's arm up holding it high over Tsubaki's body balling his fist up. He began to breathe heavy again. The time the fog coming from it's most could be seen even to the naked eye. ''"What is this."'' She thought, speaking as though she could finally see the being. It then brought his hand down smashing it into Tsubaki's body causing the ground the cave underneath her. The concrete was broken apart, as though it hadn't happened enough already. The debris was a lighter than it was before though. In fact, it was nothing like when he threw Indra's body into the ground. It slowly cleared and silence struck the entire area. A figure stood over Tsubaki, blocking the attack from the being just before it had made contact with her—saving her. It was clear that this person was a man. Tsubaki surveyed him up and down. He was dressed in the same outfit as the man who'd suddenly appeared, however he lacked the white haori. In his hand was a sword, the same weapon used to block the foe's attack. His hands were covered by a pair of white finger-less gloves. His hair was cut into a mohawk, a mohawk style she knew too well. "Indra?" She called out to the man protecting her. "Everything'll be 'ight Tsubaki, I'll protect you." He answered back. Swinging the blade in his hand towards the being, he forced it to jump back avoiding the attack. Tsubaki's once spiritless face was filled hope. "Ion' know what happened just now." Indra aimed his words towards the man draped in the white coat. "But all of a sudden..." Indra looked down and began to clinch his fist, "...I feel stronger." With a swing of his sword he created a small gust of wind. Chapter 4